Un Halloween rosa
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Pia y Valentina se conocen de años, las invitan a un halloween donde su amistad podria estar en peligro o ser la oportunidad de Valentina para ser algo mas q amigas


Hola a tods como están espero que muy bien y los q tengan puente por el día de muertos se la estén pasando increíblemente huevoneando jiji, regreso nuevamente con una historia por los días de Halloween y esta no es mía la escribió mi novia para mí y me encanto por eso quise publicarla y espero les guste tanto como a mí.

**Un Halloween rosa**

Típicas fechas en las que la mayoría de tempo nos dedicamos a pensar en que nos convertiremos tal noche que para la mayoría puede ser una noche inolvidable pero para otros una noche más en la que ves a las "mas buenas" ir con pequeños disfraces y enormes escotes solo para ir a provocar a tipejos que se fijaran en ellas por el cuerpo que tienen o el tiempo en que se tarden en embriagarlas y bueno… yo asqueada de esos tipos de fiestas decidí no ir a la de todos los años en las típicas casas de los más populares pero para mí fortuna "mi conciencia" o así llamaba a mi mejor amiga me obligo a ir por más que desistí no pude ponía ojos de borrego a medio morir y no pude evitarlo.

-¡Anda Valen apúrate o ya no encontraremos nada para esta noche!

–Pia me vas a arrancar el brazo me esperas por favor

Típico de ella siempre eran todos los años lo mismo me pone ojos de borrego y yo accedo ya hasta pareciera que me tiene medida pff como odio eso en ella pero más odiaba mi diminuta resistencia hacia ella.

-y bien… ¿Qué te pondrás este año? O déjame adivinar una colita y orejas de gato o espera ya sé que de diablita

-Que aguafiestas eres ven vamos a buscar algo para ti y este año me disfrazare de novia muerta o algo así, lo vi en un programa y me agrado mucho la idea así que apúrate porque no quiero llegar tarde.

–oye y que hago yo aquí desperdiciando mi tiempo cuando podría estar en mi casa viendo la tv o jugando videojuegos sabes que odio ir a estas fiestas y lo sabes muy muy bien Kaely, y una cosa más por qué no vino tu novia contigo para eso tienes novia no?

- am am ok pero no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo lo sabías? No sé porque eres mi mejor amiga si a veces te pasas conmigo y no te preocupes yo puedo ir a buscar lo que necesito sola gracias

No habrá ocasión en que no la cagara con ella, y más sabiendo cómo era tan tierna y tan sensible solo que a veces me sentía mal estando con ella la acompañándola a todos lados siempre ya que ese papel no me correspondía a mi si no a la que se decía llamar su novia y esta misma se desaparecía por mucho tiempo y la mayoría del tiempo que debería compartir con Pia se la pasaba con sus amigos cosa que no entendía por qué mi mejor amiga la seguía amando pero bueno cada quien tenía su forma de amar y ser amado.

-nena, nena lo siento de verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal pero me emputa que…

- que te molesta? Dime que es lo que te molesta que te obligue a salir conmigo y que no te deje en tu burbujita eso pasa?

Cuando se enojaba era lo peor que podía ver en ella tan confuso y contrario me dolía verla así con las lagrimas de fuera y sacando todo el dolor que en mi opinión era causado por la otra y yo era la que terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

–nena tranquilízate y quieres saber lo que me molesta, que Cristal se la pase con sus amigos y tu estés siempre conmigo adoro tu compañía digo soy tu mejor amiga pero nena te esmeras tanto con ella y a veces te olvidas de ti lo sabías?

– si, a veces pienso eso pero sabes que no quiero perderla o al menos no podría estar sin ella

No maaa que necia era pero bueno que podría hacer más que apoyarla podría llenar un libro entero contando las veces en las que le he dicho lo bonita que es y las millones de personas que podrían babear por ella pero era tiempo y palabras perdidas en el aire.

-anda seca esas lagrimas o a Cristal no le va a gustar verte así verdad? vamos a buscar ese vestido que tanto querías se hará mas tarde y llegaremos a la mitad de la fiesta y tu odias eso

-si anda vamos y por hacerme llorar me debes un helado si?

– pues ya que mas me queda

-sabes que eres muy mala conmigo pero mira ese vestido esta hermoso no lo crees, crees que le guste a Cristal?

-no se nena pero pruébatelo no pierdes nada me pides consejos a mí a la diseñadora de Paris (sarcasmo) jajaja

-cierto no tardo no te vayas a ir a ver videojuegos me esperas

-si no te preocupes yo aquí me muero un rato

No pasó mucho tiempo a decir verdad a que saliera a idiotizarme con aquel vestido pero no había ocasión en la que siempre le ponía un pero a las cosas

– bien y esta vez cual es el pero?

– ya sabes lo que voy a decir verdad?

– mmm digamos que si no por nada te conozco de años Pia y bien que no te gusta del vestido se te ve muy padre nena y no tenemos mucho tiempo así que decide rápido

– no me apresures por favor lo que pasa es que yo no lleno el vestido de enfrente y si te lo pruebas tu? Anda di que si

– nena sabes que no me gustan los vestido ni siquiera quiero ir vestida de algo iré con mis típicos trapos que llevo a la uni

- pruébatelo no pierdes nada si?

– está bien ya voy ya voy solo para que digas que te trato mal y bla bla bla

Me apresure a ponerme aquel vestido rojo que a decir verdad no me quedaba tan mal digo me veía como muerta ya que la tez me ayudaba a verme mas muerta de lo normal

– listo complacida?

– no manches te queda espectacular por qué no lo luces esta noche y yo te ayudo a maquillarte y explotar mas ese vestido te parece?

– Pia…por favor no! Sabes que no me gusta nada de esto no manches la que venía a buscar su disfraz eras tú yo solo soy la acompañante recuerdas?

– mmm lo sé pero ese vestido te queda espectacular anda vamos solo por esta vez y no te vuelvo a molestar anda anda anda

– aunque pongas esos ojos no accederé

– mala mala

– está bien solo por esta vez sí? Vamos a buscar ahora algo para ti faltan pocas horas y mas las que te tardas arreglándote iremos a la fiesta a recoger la basura jaja

– ok vamos corre corre y por ahí pasamos por el helado te parece?

– convenenciera ok vamos

Buscamos por tres mil tiendas hasta que encontró un vestido negro precioso a decir verdad pasamos por su helado de chocolate y termino llendo de bruja sexy y una bruja **muy sexy** era muy padres los momentos que compartía con ella la única piedra en mi zapato en esos momentos era que no paraba de llamar a su noviecita o mandarle mensajes hervía por dentro cada vez que pasaba eso pero que podía hacer? Solo mantenerme a su lado dándole mi apoyo incondicional.

Llegamos a su casa y no tardo mucho en sacar un maletín lleno de instrumentos de tortura al menos para mí que era su estuchera de maquillaje, los boto todos sobre la cama y me apresuro a ponerme aquel vestido que según a ella me quedaba espectacular yo babee por un par de momentos en los que ella se cambiaba enfrente de mí lo único que podía pensar era es ajena a mí y todo lo que viste lo lucirá para su estúpida novia pero bueno se apresuro a maquillarse lo más rápido que pudo ya que la fiesta comenzaría en menos de un par de horas la observe por una hora alaciarse el cabello maquillarse y demás cosas que yo desconocía, termino increíble como siempre trataba de no arrancarme los ojos cada vez que la veía.

–que crees?

– qué?

– que ha llegado tu turno

– nooooooo jajaja

– ja ja que divertida resultaste eh Valen

– lo siento pero odio el maquillaje

– ven empezaremos por el cabello te lo voy a rizar te parece

– mmm como quieras yo veré tv en lo que me usas de barbie a mi tamaño

– ok entonces si te quemo el cabello no te importara?

– oye nunca dije desgráciame el cabello

– no te preocupes nena no te hare nada malo

– apoco se puede más? Digo ya después de que me hiciste ponerme un vestido y ni siquiera se dé que me disfrazaras? Ahhh ya se dé que me vas a disfrazar de Pia no ma si que asustare jajaja

– mensa (jalándome el cabello)

– auch eso duele lo sabías?

– ese era el punto mensa

– está bien no ya hablando enserio de que me disfrazaras?

– am ahorita lo veras calla y déjate

– de que hablamos?

– mensa, tonta eres una sucia cochina puerca (golpeándola)

– tranquila tranquila ya no me mates

No paso mucho a decir verdad me peino y me lleno de polvo tras otro polvo la única parte en la que casi colapso fue en el momento en el que tomo mi barbilla para pintarme los labios según ella era el único detalle que faltaba.

– porque te mueves tanto?, ya solo te falta la boca y no me dejas

– no eh buedo cotetar

– ese idioma aun no lo aprendo lo sabías ya falta poco espera

– mensa, Kaely llevamos más de media hora tratando de que me disque arregles y aun no terminas

– oye trato de hacer un milagrototote está bien que me vestí de bruja no de maga jaja

– ja ja muero de risa no manches

– pues ya déjate ya solo te pongo sangre en los labios y listoooo!

– me disfrazaste de vampira?, no puede ser sabes cuantas vampiras va a haber en tu dichoso halloween?

– miles quizá, pero ninguna tan guapa como tú.

Tal comentario me dejo con la boca abierta y toda sonrojada pero me mordía los labios con tal de no decir alguna estupidez.

– y bien qué esperas? Apresúrate vamos vamos que quiero ver que dice Cristal de cómo voy apúrate

– soy vampira no zombie para que me arranques el brazo.

Llegamos y a la primera que busco como loca fue a la torpe de su noviecita y para mi gran suerte no tardo mucho en encontrarla.

-mi amor!

– ya viste de que bien vine arreglada? Obvio solo para ti mi amor.

– am hola nena am si si vienes muy guapa pero… quien es ella ehh? Wow quien es? Hola amiga porque me ves con ojos de asesina eh?

– amor amor es Valentina

– ahí no manches júralo! No ma nena pues que le hiciste o le diste alguna de tus pocimas jajajaja

– Hola Cristal y si me dio pócimas llamadas maquillaje

– si se nota que no conocías el maquillaje

– nada mas no te digo lo que mereces porque esta Pia si no…

- si no que eh?

– amor que te parece si vamos por un trago te parece? baby

– si nena vamos dejemos a la vampirita sexy tranquila no vaya a ser que me muerda y me desangre aunque… no suena mal la idea (susurrando).

A veces me preguntaba quién de las 3 era la más idiota, si Cristal, Pia o yo… creo que era yo por no confesar a la pelinegra lo que sentía, pero estaba idiotizada con la otra idiota y bien la noche fue muy diferente a las demás ya que esta vez iba maquillada y sexy según medio mundo que se acercaba a mí a ofrecerme un trago no quería estar más que luciéndome con "mi Pia" no con cualquier tipo o tipa que me insinuaba alguna tontería pase un par de horas sentada tomando whiskys a decir verdad ya me quería ir sorbo tras sorbo me tragaba con la mirada a la noviecita perfecta, minutos más tarde llego la salvación a mí.

-Valentina sal a bailar has pasado toda la noche sentada aquí y ya son varios los que me piden que les haga paro contigo porque no accedes a bailar con nadie? Anda ven vamos a bailar te parece deja de estar de amarguis amiga

– no nena así estoy bien de verdad no te preocupes vete a divertir con tu sanguijuela perdón con tu novia

– sabes me gustaría que se llevaran mejor

– si lo sé nena pero no pongas cara triste solo no nos tragamos no toda la gente puede ser tan dulce como tú lo sabías?

– si lo sé nena pero bailamos si te parece?

– ok nena solo porque lo pides tu

– algún día espero que me digas que no a lo que te diga lo sabías?

– no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando

– no te hagas la mensa pero está bien vamos a bailar

Lo mejor de esa noche fue el estar tan cerca de ella y pasarla tan bien todo era perfecto y había valido la pena esperar y rechazar a medio mundo con tal de pasar esos placenteros momentos a su lado pero llego mi tormento a arruinarme la noche tomo a la pelinegra y la beso presumiéndome lo que ella si podía hacer con **mi amiga** haciéndome a mí una vez más a un lado de Pia al terminar su largo beso se lamio los labios y me guiño el ojo la maldita.

-nena a caso no ves lo que hizo Cristal?

– que hizo nena?

– se ha pasado la noche entera coqueteándome hace rato fui por una bebida y me dio una nalgada nena te lo juro

– no es cierto me estás diciendo todo esto por coraje

– nena es verdad

– no ella fue por un trago para mí ya estas borracha será mejor que te marches a tu casa

– bien dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad pero en este caso no es un niño ni un borracho quien te está hablando si no tu mejor amiga lo sabías?

– claro que no mi mejor amiga no estaría inventando eso

– eres una estúpida! Me largo fue la peor idea y sabes que una vez mas y quizá será la última acceda a algo que tú me dices me largo de aquí!, se te hizo de ahora en adelante te diré que no a lo que me digas.

– vete y no quiero volverte a ver te odio!

– si si lo que digas aja quédate con la perfección a tu lado

–que paso amor donde está Valentina? (asombrada) solo fui por un trago y pff desapareció hasta que pusiste en práctica tus poderes nena?

– si amor creo que desaparecí a mi mejor amiga

– no nena no digas eso para eso estoy yo mi vida ven tomate esto te quitara más rápido el coraje

– no gracias no apetezco mas alcohol

– como quieras tu amiga te pega lo aburrida

– ya calla por favor

– que? Solo por que digo la verdad?

– está bien dame el vaso y veras que no soy aburrida

– ves nena solo te haces del rogar sigamos bailando te parece y olvídate de ella por un momento siempre pelean por tonterías

– si esta vez sí peleamos por una tontera, te tomare la palabra sigamos bailando

Salí lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar moría de rabia y dolor por dentro ante su terca ceguera trate de cuidarla como mi propia vida pero fue imposible no puede ver que yo la cuidaría y trataría como se merece protegerla como ella lo necesita la rabia invadió mi ser y minutos después mi mano estaba cubierta de sangre culpa del vidrio de el auto de la noviecita, tome un pedazo del vestido subí a mi auto y maneje hasta mi casa siendo cegada por las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista. Al llegar a mi casa llene la bañera de agua caliente eso nunca fallaba para calmarme me cure las heridas y me sumergí un buen rato en la bañera, termine el baño y no me agite en buscar que ponerme para dormir había sido una noche terrible y lo único que quería era dormir, como última acción prepare un café era un fiasco hasta un mugre café me recordaba a Pia preparaba unos café deliciosos que en lo personal amaba, mientras me dedicaba a jugar con el café sonó el timbre cosa extraña ya que era tarde para visitas me ate bien la bata y me asombre al mirar por la ventana era ella…

-nena que haces tan tarde aquí y a estas horas?

– me prestas para pagar el taxi por favor? Salí corriendo de la fiesta

– se nota estas empapada yo iré a pagar el taxi metete a la ducha

Al esperar a que terminara de ducharse me preguntaba que la habría o cual habría sido el motivo para que llegara empapada y llena de lagrimas con todo el rímel corriendo por su rostro la curiosidad me invadía pero no podía más que esperar a que bajara y se calmara estaba tan rara, diferente era la palabra correcta.

– necesitaba el baño lo sabías?

– si se notaba nena toma, te prepare un café no como los que tu preparas pero algo es algo

– gracias nena am que te paso en la mano?

– Salí corriendo y tropecé no es nada grave

– la ventana del auto de… estaba rota fuiste tú verdad?

– no nena… ok si fui yo, am olvidemos eso am am que paso nena

– me puedes abrazar y te cuento todo?

– claro amiga como negarte eso a ti

– después de cómo te trate aun me dices amiga?

– si nena porque no es tu culpa estar cegada por el amor

– amor ja! Eso no existe lo sabias

– claro que si nena es lo que sientes por Cristal nena es muy notorio – al terminar estas palabras un mar se soltó en su rostro – que dije nena?

– todo lo que me decías era razón era una estúpida que solo me manejaba a su modo tenias toda la razón nena como pude ser tan tonta nena

– que paso dime

– cuando te fuiste tome demasiado y me deje llevar por Cristal am luego me senté un rato ya me sentía demasiado mal y perdí de vista a Cristal por un buen rato ya me quería ir así que decidí ir al baño a lavarme la cara y… fue horrible una Pia que ni yo conocía salió tan salvaje no lo sé fue horrible y el motivo fue (suspiro) encontré a Cristal besándose-e-e con Anabel – .

En esos momentos me partía verla destrozada temblando de dolor tan mal resumidamente .

– arriba el ánimo nena si? Esa desgraciada jamás te mereció nena tranquila sé que es la millonésima vez que te lo repito pero am cuanta gente esta atrás de ti y no lo ves

– claro que no nena

– pero que ciega estas y quién soy yo? crees que no muero por ti todos estos años sufriendo y atando a mi corazón a mi pecho cada vez que sale de mi tratando de acurrucarse entre tus brazos, matándome por dentro para que no notaras nada ensayando mil veces la palabra amiga para que no saliera un mi niña o un mi amor nena vengo sufriendo por años pero no podía perderte no a ti

– es cierto todo lo que me dices o solo lo dices para consolarme?

– es tan real como el viento que toca tu cara jamás lo podrás ver pero sabes que existe y lo puedes sentir

– me besas?

– bromeas?

– no no bromeo.

Los suaves besos terminaron con caricias no sabía si era buena idea continuar con cada fase de este encuentro solo sé que fue irresistible terminar con poca ropa entre las sabanas de mi cama… seria el principio de un amor?

Espero les gustara leerla y por favor dejen un comentario para demostrarle a mi pequeña q no escribe mal ya que le hice 1 pequeña apuesta de q si para el fin de semana tenía un comentario solo 1 se quedaba publicada, ayúdenme a que no la tenga q borrar.


End file.
